WTF? Akatsuki?
by Luna Rose Sorasina
Summary: What will happen when two additional Akatsuki members are captured and asked to join the team? Well, you can guess it won't be good. Read on to meet the girls and what the hell they're doing there. Couple pairings though... ItachiXOC, SasoriXOC, PeinXKona
1. Chapter 1

**Enter: Altair and Luna**

One bright day, at the outskirts of Sunagakure, a young girl sat in a cave. A scalding fire lay before her, and she placed a pot of water over it. She smiled to herself, thinking of the mass numbers of people that would die at her hands with this new poison.

"Yep, yep. This one is definitely my greatest creation of _all_ time." She said out loud, standing up. "Now, this is my _In Your Face_ dance!" she exclaimed, beginning to wiggle her ass towards the entrance to the cave.

"Um…excuse me." A voice came from the entrance. It was male.

The girl stopped dancing immediately. She blushed and faced the fire. "Who goes?" she asked, keeping her tone as normal as possible, though she was pretty close to cracking up.

"Are you Altair Conna Mia?" The boy asked.

The girl answered. "I am."

The boy was silent. Then, "You're pretty! Will you come back to HQ with me?"

Altair turned around, mouth ajar. "Um…no?" It was more of a question than a refusal. "Who are you and what are you talking about?"

"Tee hee! You're pretty!" The boy said. Altair noticed that he was wearing a long, black cloak, with red clouds on it. He was also wearing an orange mask, which covered his whole face.

Altair stared at him, dumbstruck. "Is that all you can say?!"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Ugh…"

"Please came back to base with me!"

Altair considered "Tobi's" words for a moment. "Um…Tobi? I will go with you. Willingly. IF you taste this soup first. I want to make sure I have it right, so I need someone else's opinion."

Tobi was silent. "Ok, I'm not stupid. You're coming with me."

"Damn…I thought you were stupid." Altair muttered under her breath. "Fine. Just let me pack--"

"Let me help you!" Tobi interjected.

Altair snatched up her potions. "No!" She quickly put the newly brewed poison into a jar, and gently placed her ingredients into a suitcase that was lying behind her.

Five minutes later, Altair stood at the front of the cave, suitcase in hand, looking back into the depths of her hideout. "I'll come back one day." She whispered. "I swear it." She exited the cave with one single thought. 'I REALLY hope that when I come back it's not infested with hobo's.' She ran up to Tobi's side and walked with him all the way to the hide out.

Meanwhile, near Konohagakure, another young girl lay in a forest, twiddling her thumbs, calculating the speed she would have to be traveling in order to pull off a particular Jutsu.

"Ugh…thirty eight MPH…now _that_ will take some training." She murmured. She stood up and walked over to a plant. "Hm. This is an…eccentric plant. Never seen it before." She said to herself. She touched the plant and felt its rough exterior. It looked like a giant Venus-fly-trap, but it was closed, so it wasn't harmful to her. The sides looked spiked, as she observed it more and more. She touched one of the edges. 'Hmm, I wonder if I rip one of these off, the juices inside might be useful. I'll have to take it in for more studies later.' She reached for it and pulled off one of the tips of the plant. Suddenly she heard a scream come from the plant. 'WTF? What is this thing?' She took a step back and got into battle position. Then the plant started to open up to reveal a head. She tilted her head in question. ". . . . A head?" the plant head had green hair and half of his face were different colors. One side was black and the other side was white. It just started to stare at her.

". . . . . You're Luna Rose, right?" the plant said to her.

"Y-yes . . ."

The plant smiled at her. "Come."

Then, before Luna could react, the plant grabbed her ankles and pulled. She dropped on the ground and the plant came out of the ground, to reveal a body. The body was covered in a huge black robe with red clouds on it. It soon made its way to Luna, who was still on the ground. She was aching a little bit from the fall. The plant bent down to her and soon they were looking at each other eye to eye. "Arrhhh. . . .uhhh. . . . .w-who are you?" Luna asked. The plant smirked. "My name is Zetsu, and your coming with me!"

"W-WHAT?" then Zetsu took his hand and applied pressure to her neck and she soon was knocked out. He picked her up and threw her onto his shoulder. He makes a hand sign, and they disappear from the forest.

At the Headquarters that Tobi had been talking about, Altair was lead through several winding hallways, a few libraries, and six bedrooms. She was beginning to think that Tobi had no clue where the hell he was going, until they came to a large, iron door. It was bolted shut, and gleamed a bright silver color.

Tobi knocked on the door, one, two, three, four, five times, Altair counted. A voice called from inside. "Enter."

The door opened upward, and Tobi dragged Altair into the room before them. It was large and spacious, with bookshelves lining the walls. A desk sat near the back, facing the now open door, and behind it was a tall stained glass window that seemed to depict a tale of some sort. Altair couldn't quite make it out.

Tobi stopped her in front of the desk. "Leader, this is the girl we've been searching for! I think," he added, unsure of himself. "Can she join us?"

The Leader was shrouded in shadows, and Altair couldn't quite make out his face, the only thing she could tell was that he also wore a cloak, and he had spiky hair. There was a rainbow colored aura around his exterior as well. He spoke, his voice deep and calm, though Altair could tell that he was frustrated. "Tobi, how many times must I tell you, you can't grab any girl you like off the street and come back, asking if she can join us. This is the fourteenth this month."

"But they're all pretty!" Tobi protested.

Altair looked back and forth between the two as they argued, and after about seven minutes, decided to speak up. "Um, excuse me. I can hear you." She said. "And, I am Altair Conna Mia. Tobi told me that you wanted me here. Can I help you?"

Leader looked at her for the first time and seemed to smirk. "Well, so you are the one that we've been looking for. Tobi, I take back what I said. Good work. Miss Conna Mia, please, take a seat. I will fill you in on the details of your stay here at the Akatsuki."

Altair sat, and the Leader dismissed Tobi from the room. Tobi took one last look at Altair before turning and walking out, closing the door behind him.

"Why am I here?" Altair asked, getting straight to the point.

Leader answered coolly, "Because we have need for your talents with poisons. They _are_ your specialty, right?"

Altair nodded.

"Yes, I thought so. Now--"

He was cut off by another five knocks on the door. He sighed before saying, "Enter."

The door opened again, and Altair turned around in her seat to see a black and white man, surrounded by what looked like a Venus-fly-trap head growing out from under his cloak? 'Weirdo.' She thought. Over his shoulder was what looked like another girl. He placed her down and she turned towards the Leader, arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"I could've walked!" She said to the man, who just smiled and turned on his heel. "Zetsu! Hey!" She called, but he was already gone.

Altair's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. 'No, it can't be can it?' she thought, weighing the odds. "Luna?" She asked.

"Altair? Sis??" The girl said, rushing over to her. "Oh my gosh, it is you! How have you been? It's been way too long."

Leader cleared his throat. "You two can get re-acquainted _after_ the formalities. You must be Miss Luna Rose Sorasina. Glad to have you here at the Akatsuki base. Now, as I was just telling your friend--"

"She's my step sister." Luna corrected. "But we're close enough to be blood sisters." She finished with a smile.

"Sister, then. As I was just telling her, you two have been brought here for your special techniques. Altair, for your poisons, and Luna, for your quick calculations. Both of you are known for your combat skills as well. We could certainly use you on the team." Leader said.

Altair turned to her sister, whom looked like she was in deep thought. Altair turned to the leader. She could tell that Luna was debating whether or not to join. Altair then spoke up. "Okay, so what do we get out of this? If we join, what are you willing to give us?" Luna looked up at Altair snapping out of her thoughts to hear what the Leader would say.

"Well, what is it that you want?" Altair was about to speak, when interrupted by Luna.

"We want to be on a team. Altair and I, together. Do you host teams of 2?"

"Why yes, of course we do, then that will be taken care of, you and your sister can be on a team."

Then Altair questioned, "Do we get our own rooms?"

Sarcastically, Leader replied. "No, you'll have to sleep with the guys, and trust me, they get REALLY horny."

Altair was angered and was about to hit him, when Luna stepped in front. "Altair, don't get so worked up, he's being sarcastic, of COURSE we get our own rooms, RIGHT?" Luna gave a look like at any minute she was gonna kill him.

"Uhhh, yes. You do. We have two rooms free right down the hall. You can have those."

Altair squealed in joy. "Yay."

"So, before you can settle down in your rooms, you first need our uniforms."

Altair stopped him for a second. "Wait, who said we were gonna join?"

"Well, I would expect that you would!" he said.

Altair giggled a little bit. "Haha, cool it. I was joking, of course we'll join, so I assume the black robes with clouds is our uniform?"

"Yes, you can go visit Blue, whose just across the hall, she'll give you two."

"And is there anything else?" Luna questioned.

"Yes, You both need rings, and unfortunately, when we started this, there were ten members here with ten different rings on different fingers. Since you two are additional members, you may pick your symbols, and which finger to place them on."

"Cool, so how do we make the rings?" Altair asked.

"Just tell me what symbol you want and I'll get the rings for you by tomorrow. Mmkay? So, what symbols would you ladies like to have?"

"Oh! I know, I want darkness on mine!" Altair exclaimed, almost without any thought.

Luna was still thinking of what to put on hers. She finally cam up with one. "Bloodshed." And that was it.

"Okay, I'll get you the rings tomorrow, it's your decision which finger to put it on, okay?" the girls both agreed. And they walked out.

"So what do we do now?" Altair asked Luna. "We have to go see Blue for the outfits, remember?"

"Oh, ya. Ugh, I think those plain tube-y robes are just so not artistic. Here, one second." Altair took out a small note pad and a pencil and then drew out some outfits. She showed the outfit sketches to Luna and she liked them. They soon knocked on Blues door, and she grants them entrance.

"Hi, you two must be the new members, welcome. I take it you're here for your robes."

"Uhhh, ya. About that. I don't like the style, so I was wondering if you could create something a little more . . . different?"

"Like what?" Altair handed her the sketches. "Wow, I like these, ya, I could make these for you guys."

"Really? Thank you. So when could we get these by?" Luna asked.

"By tomorrow afternoon latest."

"REALLY? I thought it would take longer, but cool, we can wait."

"That's great, in the meantime, why don't you two take a look at your new rooms?"

"Mmkay, sure." Luna said. Both of them exited the room and made their way down the hallway. They found their rooms but they didn't know which ones they wanted. Altair jumped up and down screaming. "I WANT THIS ONE!" and she ran into the room and pounced on the bed. It was a dark purple room, with black random curtains hanging on the side. The bedroom even had its own bath room, which was also purple, but a much brighter one.

Luna sighed and said, "Fine." And she walked to the other room. " I like this room better anyway." She said to her self as she checked out the room. It was kinda like Altair's room, but with dark blue and black instead. Her bathroom was the same too. Blue, but a little brighter.

She got settled in when Altair came in and sat on her bed with her. "You think we'll be okay here, sis? Ya think we'll get along with everyone?" Altair turned to Luna.

"Of course Altair, everything is gonna be fine, we still have each other. And we'll always protect each other in case anything goes wrong. So, don't think anything negative, okay?"

Altair looked down at Luna's black carpet. "Ya, I guess. Haha."

"Hmm? What so funny Altair?"

"Jeeze, can the Leader get any cheaper with these rooms, they have different colors, but with black to. Haha. And all of the rooms are built the same length."

"Ugh, haha. Well, I wouldn't blame him. He's gotta spend a lot of money (or stealing money to spend) to make this whole house, its got at least 21 rooms in the whole house, including 12 bath rooms. That's a lot for a house! If I had to create a 33 roomed house, I really wouldn't care WHAT the style was."

"Haha, I guess your right. Well, I'm gonna unpack my stuff and get settled in. See ya at dinner." Altair smiled and exited Luna's room.

Altair and Luna were in their rooms when they heard a familiar voice out side in the kitchen/living room.

"It's time for dinner!" Blue called outside from their doors.

Altair and Luna both opened up their doors, to see them looking at each other from across the living room. In between them was a Television and 3 guys sitting on a long couch. And one guy was sitting on the floor. 4 other guys were sitting on stools eating at the table in the kitchen.

When Luna and Altair came out of their rooms, all of the guys stopped eating and looked towards them. Altair and Luna looked around weirdly and stepped to the middle of the room to meet each other.

"Hey guys, why don't you come here and get some dinner?" Blue suggested. "We have two empty seats here right at the table."

"Umm, okay." Altair said and she grabbed Luna and made their way to the kitchen.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" Luna asked. Still feeling uneasy about the stares Altair and her are getting from the other guys.

"Oh, we're having manwiches! With fries." Blue explained.

"Wait, are those curly fries?" Altair wondered.

"Uhhhhh, yeah?"

"Oh! Okay, cool."

Altair and Luna grabbed a plate and they sat down at the table. There were only 6 seats at the table. The seats that were occupied were all 3 right seats. Only the far left seat was occupied and the two left seats in the middle were free.

Altair took a seat next to a guy who had long blonde hair that covered one of his eyes. While Luna took a seat next to a guy with a weird hat.

Altair started to bring up a small conversation with Luna with out even touching her food first. And after talking for a few minutes, Altair went to eat when she looked at her plate. Something was wrong.

"Wait a second . . . . .I could have sworn I had 12 fries, now I only have 8!"Altair said.

"Uhhhhh, okay, you had 13 fries on your plate, now you only have 6." Luna calculated.

"Ugh, that's besides the point! OKAY! WHO TOOK MY FRIES!?" Altair asked aloud.

Tobi, the guy with the orange mask, who was sitting on the opposite side of the blonde guy answered. "I think it was Deidara-Senpai who took your fries!"

"Ugh, you again. Great. So who the hell is Deidara-Senpai??"

Tobi pointed his finger to the blonde guy sitting next to her.

"Oh, so YOU'RE the retard stealing all of my fries!"

"Uhhhhh, I'm sorry, my hands couldn't help themselves!" Deidara said, putting up his hands to reveal mouths on them, chewing on her fries.

"Uhhhhh, th- that's, okay. Look, umm, Tobi? Is there any one else I should know about?" Altair asked while getting freaked out by Deidara's hands, and slowly moving her chair away from him.

"Well, of COURSE there is! Luna, you should pay attention too!"

"Uhhhhh, what? Oh, ya sure." Luna replied blankly.

"Okay, so first there's Kakuzu, who's sitting next to Luna."

"Hey Kakuzu." Luna said.

" . . . . .Mmm. . . ."

" Then there's Deidara, you've already met him."

" Ya ya! I know him! He stole my fries!" Altair exclaimed.

"Then ME! TOBI! And then there's Hidan, who's sitting next to me. And I assume you already know Blue and Leader, right?"

"Yup, yup."

"And now for the couch potatoes! The blue fishy guy is Kisame!"

Kisame turns around from his seat to see who called his name, only to figure out that Tobi's introducing everyone to the new members. Only then does he turn around and gives a grunt in a sign of "Hi".

"Ooooo, whose he?" Luna whispers across the table to Tobi.

"Oh him? That's Itachi. Don't mess with him, he's not friendly. And then there's Zetsu, he's the plant guy, sitting on the floor."

"OH YA! I remember him!" Luna exclaimed

Just then, a door opened up next to the kitchen and a redheaded boy came out.

"'Bout time you crawled out of your cave to get some food." Blue commented playfully.

"Mmmmmm, whatever. Just give me my dinner." The redhead ordered.

"Ugh, could I AT LEAST get a thank you??"

"Mmmmm, no." The redhead took his plate and walked back into his room. Where the door shut and heard a small click, indicating that he locked his door.

"Oh, my, Jashin. WHO WAS THAT??" Altair asked.

"Oh, him? He's my partner, Sasori. He stays in his room all day, working on his puppets. He doesn't like to be disturbed. So if you want to be his friend, don't get on his bad side." Deidara said.

" . . .Sasori . . . .What a nice name." Altair said softly to herself.

By the time everyone was finished with their dinner, they had all departed and set off in different directions to their bedrooms, except for Itachi and Kisame, who went out side.

Altair and Luna got together in Altair's bedroom and started talking.

"Hmm, some interesting people here, huh sis?" Altair asked.

"Ya got me. ahh man, but that Itachi kid, he's sure something."

"Hmm." Altair replied dazedly.

"Oh C'mon, I know you think that you have a crush. Is it that Deidara guy?"

"NO! I will admit that he's cute and funny but, HE STOLE MY FRIES!"

"Ugh, then if it's not him, then who is it?"

"Mmmm, I don't wanna."

"Altair?? C'mon!! WAIT!? It wouldn't happen to be that red headed kid? Uhh, what was his name??"

"S-Sasori."

"AHH! Right! Him! Well? Is it?" Luna asked.

"Mmmm, yes." Altair mumbled.

"Hmm? What was that? I didn't catch it?"

" MMMM! YES! YESSSSSS! OKAY!? I like him!" Altair screamed.

"Hmph I knew it. _Altair loves Sasorriii! Altair loves Sasorriii!_" Luna mocked.

"SHUT UP! You like Itachi!"

"Ya, well . . . . . . . . Your mom!"

"Oh, nice one. We have the same Mom at the moment you know!"

"Mmmm, well, UP YOUR'S!" Luna commented back.

"Oh, great, so childish."

"Oh c'mon, you are so more childish than me."

" I know!" Altair said smiling. "Hmmm, I wonder how I will ever be able to talk to him."

"Well, he has to come out some time! So if there is ever a time that he's just walking around, go and talk to him."

"Hmm, not a bad idea. Thanks Luna."

"Your welcome, well. Yawn I'm gonna go to sleep, have a good night!"

" Okay, good night."

" I love you little sis, and have sweet dreams."

" Oh, I know I will. And love ya too, night."

Luna left Altair's room and closed the door behind her, then crept her way to her room. She got ready for bed, got underneath the covers and turned off the light. That night, Luna and Altair had dreamt about their little Akatsuki crushes. Altair dreamt about the mysterious red headed Sasori, and Luna had dreamt of the so-called "unfriendly" Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Breakfast and the Tour**

The next morning, Luna and Altair met up in the living room, both rubbing their eyes and yawning. Luna was the first to speak.

"Ahhh" she yawned, stretching. "Sleep well? Have any dreams?" she asked sleepily.

Altair nodded.

"Gonna tell me about 'em?"

Altair shook her head no.

"Fine then. I'm gonna go make breakfast." Luna said, walking towards the kitchen. She was heard from the TV room, talking to herself. "Mm eggs, bread, milk, orange juice" she trailed off, pulling ingredients out of the fridge. She popped her head over the bar counter. "There's enough stuff here to make a buffet! I think that's what I'll do. Blue's still asleep, and it's the least we can do for making our robes, right?"

Altair groaned, knowing that Luna's words meant that she would be helping. She stalked towards the kitchen and grabbed the eggs, cracking a dozen of them into a bowl and whipping them lightly with the eggbeater.

Luna smiled and pulled another carton of eggs out of the fridge, and started making pancakes. She put two frying pans on the stove, and turned on the heat.

Only moments later, the sweet smell of breakfast was wafting into the rooms of our favorite Akatsuki members, waking them from their rest. One by one, (minus Sasori and Itachi), they walked out of their rooms, still in their PJ's, to see what was going on.

Deidara's voice was heard. "Blue? What's on the menu this morning?" he asked.

Blue spoke from next to him. "I don't know. Who's cooking?"

Deidara turned to her in shock, then back to the kitchen.

At that moment, Altair and Luna waltzed out of the kitchen, holding plates of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and waffles. They placed the plates on the table.

"Surprise!" Luna said to the boys (and Blue). She turned to Blue. "We wanted to make breakfast to thank you for making our robes and helping us out. You're awesome, Blue! And to all you guys too. Thanks for letting us in the Akatsuki."

Blue smiled, and Altair couldn't help but beam up at her. "Hey, where's Itachi and Sasori?" she asked.

Luna gave her a warning look.

"Sasori's probably in his room, and only God knows where Itachi is." Blue informed.

Altair looked a bit disappointed, but said no more. Luna noticed this, and nudged her sister. "Hey don't worry about it. He's gotta come out eventually." She pointed out. "Everyone has to eat."

"Yea, I guess you're right." Altair said. "All right then. Who wants pancakes?"

A chorus of "Me me!" rumbled through the living room, and Luna brought out plates.

"Come and get it!" She said, smiling. She was trampled by a mob of Akatsuki's, and crawled over to her sister. "They're vicious!"

Altair laughed. "No, they're just hungry."

Luna got up and took a plate for herself. She sat down at the counter and started to eat. Altair stayed in the kitchen, standing up, and eating against the counter. Luna, Altair, Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, Blue, and Hidan all started talking and laughing at some random jokes.

Just then, the front door opened.

Luna turned her head immediately to the front door.

A familiar body entered the room.

"Morning Itachi." Kisame greeted.

"Mmm, morning." Itachi said, not even looking at him. He smelled breakfast cooking, so he walked over to the kitchen.

"Blue, so, what did you cook this time?" Itachi said blankly.

"Uhhhhh, I didn't make breakfast." Blue responded.

"Hm? Then why do I smell breakfast?"

"Like I said Itachi, I didn't make breakfast, Luna and Altair did." Blue smiled at the two girls.

Luna and Altair just stared at Itachi blankly.

"Hm? Okay, well then. . . . what are we having?" Itachi asked, directing his question to Luna.

Luna blushed lightly. " Umm, we're having pancakes, bacon, eggs, and waffles."

"Mmm. . . . .sounds good." Itachi just stood there, expecting for someone to hand him a plate.

"Oh, uhh, here." Luna reached for a plate and gave it to Itachi. The minute his hand touched the plate, she blushed a bright red. She noticed and turned around quickly back to her food. By the time she cooled down and went to face him again, Itachi was already gone with the plate and was sitting on the couch eating.

" Well, well, Luna." Altair whispered.

Luna turned around and made a "If you say anything, I'm gonna kill you." Face. (If that face is even possible to make)

Suddenly, the door closest to the kitchen opened.

"Ho, HO! Look who's coming now!" Luna whispered to Altair with a smirk.

Altair was eating nervously. Trying to act like she didn't notice him. Soon she felt the presence of another person, standing right next to her. She felt frozen, her heart beating fast, as she slowly turned her head to see the person standing there.

"U-uh. . .m- morning Sasori." Altair said shakily.

Luna was trying to hold in her laugh. Deidara looked at Altair, seeing that she was blushing incredibly. Hidan just gave a smirk and turned his head. Tobi gave a huge smile underneath his mask that nobody could see, but they could tell that it was there.

"Mmm, morning." Sasori said tiredly, giving a big yawn.

"MORNING SASORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi screamed to Sasori and throwing his hands up in the air. "ALTAIR AND LUNA MADE BREAKFAST FOR US!!!!!!!!"

Sasori turned his gaze towards Tobi. He gave an aggravated look. "Tobi, I know. Shut the hell up."

Altair and Luna laughed, until Sasori turned back to Altair, then they shut up.

"Well, what are we having?"

"Umm, well, we made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and waffles." Altair explained to him.

"Sounds good."

"It is." Altair gave a faint smile. "Here." Altair took the last plate from the counter; this one was especially made for Sasori. Altair made it for him.

He took his hand and reached for the plate and took it from her hands. He gave a small yawn.

"Thanks, Altair." He said weakly. He turned around before stopping to hear Altair asking him a question.

"Uhh, Sasori? Will you come eat breakfast with us this time?" She said shakily.

Sasori stopped. And everyone just looked at Altair like it was a bad thing to ask him that. Yet, they were still eager to see what he would say.

"Hmm. . . .I have a lot of work to finish."

"Yes, but, umm, just this once?" Altair pleaded.

Luna gave Altair an astonished look.

"Hmmm. . . . . . . . . I suppose."

Every one gave a small gasp.

'Hmmm, okay, this is weird, Sasori usually NEVER eats with us.' Deidara thought.

"Great!" Altair smiled. She pulled up two chairs for Her and Sasori to sit on. And for the first time, though everyone felt awkward about it, Sasori ate breakfast with them.

Altair got to sit next to Sasori. But still, Altair was blushing like hell. She gave a glance to Luna, Who smiled at her. Luna then directed her attention to Itachi, who was still sitting on the couch eating. Itachi finally finished eating and came over to the counter. He soon joined their conversation. He mostly stared at Luna the whole time, which Luna was blushing a little and feeling uneasy. Meanwhile, Deidara and Tobi were fighting about something retarded. And Altair and Hidan couldn't stop laughing. Sasori only gave a few chuckles, before continuing eating.

After eating, everyone place their dishes in the sink and ran off to their rooms. Altair was able to catch up with Sasori, who was about to lock himself in his room.

"Umm, Sasori?"

Sasori turned around, looking at Altair. "Hmm?"

"Thank you for eating breakfast with us." Altair blushed.

"Hmm. Ya, what ever. Just don't expect me to eat with you all the time."

"I know, well, see ya at lunch."

"Mhm." Sasori walked away and entered his room, then locked himself in there until the afternoon.

Soon after, Itachi walked up to Luna, who was about to get started on the dishes.

Luna looked up from the sink to see him standing next to her. She blushed a light red.

"Uhh, hi? Is there something I can do for you?"

" . . . . . .yes."

"Well, what is it?"

"I want you to train with me for a day."

"Uh. W- why?"

"I want to see the full potential of your strengths."

"Oh, well, that's delighting to know." Luna said sarcastically. She looked from the bottom of the sink to Itachi's eyes. They were red as ever, and they had not one, but three pupils in them. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Of course, how could she say no to her Akatsuki crush?

"Umm . . . . .sure, why not." Luna said, still gazing into his eyes.

"Good, tomorrow. Morning. Forest. Be there." Itachi gave these few orders and then went away to his room 'till lunch.

Luna rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, my master." She said sarcastically as soon as his door was closed. "Jesus, demanding much?"

A voice spoke from behind her. "You shouldn't take the fucking Lord's name in vain."

"Hullo Hidan. I'm sorry; I'm not very religious. I guess I forgot that you believed." Luna apologized. She smiled weakly at him before bursting out into laughter.

Hidan smiled back. "It's fine, no worries. So, you seem to get a bit flustered around that bastard, no?"

"Whom are you talking about?" Luna asked, turning back to the dishes. She felt her face redden, as she already knew whom he was talking about.

"Itachi."

Luna fought to keep her face its normal color. "Oh, he's kinda cute I guess, but I don't think I'm here for a relationship. Leader told me that I was here to help with calculations and such." She explained, lying through her teeth.

Hidan looked thoughtful. "Well, if you ever want to talk--"

Luna cut him off. "I'll definitely come to you. I can't quite explain it, but I know I can trust you, Hidan." She said, smiling. "You're one of a kind."

"Thanks." Hidan said. "Hey, I'm gonna go sharpen my scythe. I'll see you around, all right?"

"Okay. See ya."

And with that, Hidan exited the room, only to be replaced with Altair. "Hey sis. Need some help? The guys just kinda ditched us, huh."

"Sure. Would you mind drying the dishes? That'd be a big help. Oh, and I heard about your conversation with Sasori. How'd it go?" Luna asked, interested about what her sister would say.

Altair blushed at the mention of his name, and said, "Fine. I just thanked him for joining us, and he said not to expect it to happen often. Apparently, he has a lot of stuff to do in his room. I wonder what he keeps in there. . . toys?" She trailed off.

Luna hit her sister over the head. "Don't think like that! Perv! It's probably just work, weapons and such. He is a ninja, remember." She said, finishing the last dish. She handed it to Altair, who took it, dried it, and put it into the cabinet.

"I know. I just wish he were less mysterious. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love trying to pry into people's personal space. I just, I guess I don't know what I want from him yet." She said.

Luna smiled at the mention of prying into other people's space. Oh, how she remembered the times when they were younger, and would break into each other's rooms just to piss off the other. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"What about Itachi? Has he talked to you at all?" Altair questioned, rounding the focus from herself to her sister.

Luna just smiled. "He asked me to train with him tomorrow. Said he wanted to test my abilities."

Altair grinned mischievously. "Abilities at _what _exactly?"

Luna hit her again. "Not that! Jesus, I don't know!" she smiled again. "Well, I'm not gonna worry about it. Besides, we should probably check in with Leader to see if he has our rings ready. Let's go ask." She said, walking out of the kitchen and through the hall.

They passed Itachi's room, and Altair couldn't be sure, but she could have sworn that she saw him staring at them through the minuscule space between the door and its frame. Luna didn't notice, and knocked five times at Leader's door.

"Enter." Came his voice from inside. They walked in, and he looked up at them. "Ah. Girls, your rings are complete. I left them with Blue, that way you could get them at the same time that you get your robes." He said.

Luna smiled. "Thank you sir!"

Altair fidgeted. "Um, only one thing. Blue's not making us robes." She said.

Leader gave them a skeptical look. "Of course she is. She told me."

"Did she show you the sketch?" Altair asked, worried about what he would say.

"Yeah. I think it's a wonderful idea for you two. Now, go and get your rings and robes!" He said, ushering them out of the room, all the while, still somehow staying in the shadows.

He shut the door behind them, and Luna remarked, "Does that guy _ever_ show his face here?"

Altair shrugged her shoulders and walked towards Blue's room, which was just down the hall from Leader's. "Ooh, I can't wait to see our robes!" she exclaimed, stopping at Blue's door.

Luna smirked. "Would you like to do the honors?" she asked, gesturing to the door.

"Hells yea!!" Altair yelled, knocking at the door.

Blue's voice emitted from inside. "Come in."

Altair opened the door. "Hiya Blue! How's it going?" Altair asked, trying to contain her excitement.

Blue's eyes widened. "No! Out! Leave, now! I'm not done!!!" She screamed, getting up and pushing them out the door. She slammed it behind her and locked it. A soft "Phew" was heard from the other side, and Luna banged on the door.

"Aw, come on Blue!! Leader told us to come see you!!!"

Blue was quiet. Then, "Give me one more hour. I just have to put on the finishing touches."

Luna sighed deeply. "Okay." She turned to Altair. "Come on, we have an hour to burn." She said. She walked back towards the living room. "Any ideas?"

"Hm. We could get Tobi to give us a tour of the place. We barely know where we're going anyways." Altair suggested.

"Yea, that'll be awesome! Only one problem. How do we find Tobi?" Luna questioned.

Altair smiled. "No biggie. Cover your ears."

Luna did so.

Altair took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs, "TOBI!!!"

Tobi popped up in front of them a second later. "Tobi is a good boy Deidara-Senpai! Oh. You're not Deidara-Senpai! What is it Altair and Luna?"

Luna smiled at him. "You're so innocent Tobi!" she squealed, pulling him into a hug. She couldn't see it, but he was smiling under that mask of his.

Altair spoke. "We were wondering if you could give us a tour of the cave? It would definitely help us out in the long run."

"Tobi will tour the cave!" He said, grabbing one of Altair's hands and one of Luna's. He pulled them back towards the entrance. "It's easier to start at the front!" He said. "This is the entrance to our lair!" He said. He pulled them into the living room. "And this is the living room! The kitchen is attached so that you can get supper and watch TV at the same time!" then he drags them to the left side of the room. "And this is your room Altair!"

"Ya, like we didn't know that already."

"CONTINUING! ONWARD!" Tobi screamed and then went strait down a hallway where a door was right there. "This is Deidara-Senpai's room!" and then Tobi grabbed them and took a left again. There were about two other rooms and then there was a dead end. Tobi stood in front of a door that was next to Deidara's. "This is Kakuzu's room. And just across that is Kisame's room." Then Tobi grabbed them and drove them down the hall way and back into the living room. This time they explored the right side of the room. They passed down another hallway that was next to the television and Luna's room. At the very end of it, there was a door. "This is Itachi's room!"

"Hmmm, I never knew his room was so close to mine!" Luna smiled.

"Oh, shut up Luna." Altair said playfully.

"What!?" Luna laughed.

Next stop was Blue's room, which they already knew, and then Leader's. They headed back down the hallway and ended up in the living room again. "Okay, this is the last hall way that we have to explore, mmkay?" Tobi headed down a hall way the was right of the kitchen. They stopped at the first door there. "This is Sasori's room."

"Ya, I kinda figured that, since that's the door he's always coming out of." Altair said.

Next, they stopped in front of the door next to Sasori's room. "This is Hidan's room and across from his is mine!" Tobi happily cheered. Then they got to the end of the hall way. "And this is Zetsu's room! And to the left and down the hall of that is the infirmary!"

"Jeeze, this place is huge!" Luna sighed.

Then they took a right and stopped at the last door. Tobi opened the door and went down the stairs. Altair and Luna stepped down too, and they entered a HUGE room with a pool table, a couch, a television, and another room in the corner. "And this is the last room, this is where all the guys hang out! They play pool in here and chill, like ME!" Tobi playfully said aloud.

"And what's this other room?" Altair asked.

"OH! This room? It's the music room!" Luna and Altair had inspected the room carefully. It was a room that had half of wall, and then the other half was glass. When they entered the room, there was a huge stage that had instruments and microphones.

"COOL!" Altair exclaimed.

"That's not the best part, looky here!" Tobi reached for some switch on the other side of the room.

Suddenly the stage floor lit up and produced different colors and patterns.

"OMFG! That is sooooo kick ass!" Luna screamed.

There were big stereos on each side of the room, it's like they had a huge Rave in their own house. Tobi then turned off the lights and headed out of the room and headed up stairs with Luna and Altair following.

"So? How do you like our house?" Tobi asked.

" I THINK ITS KICK ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Altair squealed.

"Ya, I totally agree with Altair."

"I just have one question Tobi." Altair said.

"What is it, Altair?" Tobi smiled.

"What is the use of a freaking awesome music room that you can through raves in is for the Akatsuki?"

"Hmm, I haven't figured that out yet. . . .BUT IT'S COOL!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Yea. And that's pretty much it. Come on, let's get outta here." Tobi said, He led the way from the basement and back into the living room. "I haveta go and meet Deidara-Senpai now! I'll see you guys later." Tobi said cheerfully before running off towards the entrance of the Akatsuki lair.

Luna watched him leave, and smiled. "He's just too cute!" She exclaimed.

"Yea, he is pretty adorable." Altair agreed. "How did he even get into this organization? Sheesh."

Luna laughed, and then checked her watch. "Oh my god! It's been an hour and a half!! Blue's sure to be done by now. Come on, let's go see!" she said, dragging Altair back towards Blue's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Welcome to Akatsuki**

"Ack! Hey!" Altair said, stumbling over her own two feet. "Jashin, it's right here! Your turn to knock."

Luna knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in."

Luna burst though the door. "Ok Blue, no hiding it! You said an hour, and we gave you an hour and a half!"

Blue sweatdropped. "Right. They're done, and I have your rings." She said, holding out two red, velvet boxes. "And your robes are right behind this curtain. Are you ready?" She asked, putting on a game show kind of face. "To see what's behind the curtain? To see your grand prize?"

"I'm ready, I'm ready!!" Altair squealed.

Luna bounced up and down in excitement. "Ooh, Blue, don't keep us in the dark! Let us see!"

"All right. Well, _here_ are your outfits!!" Blue said, pulling back the curtain.

Altair and Luna stared, open-mouthed, at the robes that lay before them. They were so perfect, just like Altair's sketch, and neither of the two sisters could believe their eyes.

"So, what do you think?" Blue asked, smiling.

Luna didn't say anything, but turned and hugged Blue. "Thank you. You made a sketch the real thing! You truly are amazing!!" she said when she had finally chosen the words.

Altair was still gaping at the cloth before her. It was black, just like the robes that the rest of the club sported, but the sleeves had a large gap between the shoulder and the elbow, and were held together with long black threads, which were attached to snap buttons on either end. The sleeves were detachable! 'Well that's convenient' Altair thought. The sections of sleeve that were below the elbow were long enough to cover her hands. The bottom half of the uniform was skirt like, with long slits up both sides, like a loincloth, but a lot more fashionable. A pair of red, skintight short shorts lay next to the bottoms. Signature red clouds scattered the cloth, which added to the uniqueness of the specially made garment.

Luna turned back to her own cloak, which Altair had also planned. The top was designed much like a jacket, with long sleeves that extended past the wrists. Luna noticed that the sleeves were detachable, and (right now) were attached, but not all of the buttons were snapped together, giving the sleeves a torn look. The bottom portion of Luna's was also a skirt, but it was longer than Altair's, and only had a slit up one of the sides. The red shorts that were next to Luna's skirt weren't as tight as the ones by Altair's, and at this, she smiled. How had Blue known that she didn't like skintight clothes? Oh well. Again, trademark red clouds were speckled along the cloth. It took a minute for Luna to notice, but in the center of the top, there was a moon shaped cloud.

Altair turned to Blue. "Are you a miracle worker? Cause I think you are."

Blue laughed and blushed. "Glad you like them. Check out your rings! I think you'll like them a lot. Leader spent all of last night working on them."

At her word, Luna and Altair opened the boxes that Blue had given them. They matched the rest of the set, the only difference being the color of the background behind the kanji. Altair's background was a light purple, and Luna's was a faded blue. The sisters gasped at the rings. Never before had they seen such pieces of work.

"These. These are so--" Luna trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Perfect." Altair finished.

Luna just nodded and gently slid her ring onto her right ring finger. Altair put hers onto her left thumb.

"Blue. Thank you so much." Luna said. "There's really no way to properly thank you for all you've done for us."

"No problem. Really, it's my pleasure. These robes are the first ones that I've done in a while, and to top that, they were a challenge to make. I had to make sure that every centimeter was perfect. Not like the other robes. They're so easy to make it's pathetic." Blue explained.

"So, it wasn't too hard on you, was it?" Altair asked.

"Oh no, not at all. I really had fun making these. At least they're different and have a little more style. Well, that, and I guess you couldn't blame the boys, they don't have any style at all." Blue laughed. Altair and Luna gave a little giggle.

"Well, thank you so much for these. We're going to put them on right away." Luna grabbed her robes, folded them nicely, and placed the box where her ring was on top of her clothes neatly. Altair just took her clothes messily, bundled them into a pile, and grabbed the box with her teeth.

"Okay, well I'll let you guys go, I can't wait to see you in them!" Blue waved goodbye.

"Good bye" Luna said, leaving the room.

"Ra, franks." Altair said while she still had the box in her mouth. Then she too, exited Blue's room.

Luna and Altair both went to they're rooms to try on they're new outfits.

"Waiiittttt!!" Luna interjected. "Maybe we should wait until we actually get a mission first."

Altair gave her a dubious look. "Why?"

"Mostly so you don't screw yours up."

"I won't screw it up! Besides, I wanna try it on!" Altair said, slamming her door.

Luna sighed. "Okay. I'll be right back then." She said to the closed door.

'Jeeze, and we're supposed to be wearing these things for like, 24/7.' Altair thought.

She slipped into her robes. And then walked out. Luna got into hers and they came out into the living room.

"Oh my gosh they look amazing on you!" Luna exclaimed. She looked into the TV, which served as a mirror when it was off.

Altair beamed. "Yours are awesome too! You look so pretty with them on! Don't forget now, we have to wear them whenever we go on missions."

"Yep, I know." Luna said. "Hey, we should go and thank Leader for making our rings. I mean, he had to go out and make two more just to fit us in!"

Altair nodded. "Yea, I guess you're right. Come on, let's go!" she said, walking towards Leader's study with Luna close behind. When they reached the door, Altair motioned for Luna to knock, and she did so.

"Enter." Came the Leader's voice from within.

Luna walked in first, and marched right up to Leader's desk. "Leader!" she greeted.

"Hello Luna and Altair. I see Blue has completed your uniforms. They look great on you guys." Leader said.

Altair spoke next. "Thank you sir!"

"We wanted to thank you for making us the rings. We realize that it must have taken a lot of work, all for two girls that have only recently joined." Luna said.

Leader seemed to smile from the shadows. "No trouble at all. I sense great potential in you two girls. Who knows? Maybe you'll even surpass me one day." He said.

Luna giggled. "I doubt it. You seem to be the only one here worthy of occupying the position. And you sound fairly young! You're not dying any time soon. I'll be honored to serve under you until the day I die!"

"Me too." Altair agreed, bobbing her head up and down.

"Glad to hear it." The Leader said. He looked at a grandfather clock that was in the corner of the room. "You girls should go get some food. It's five o' clock."

"Really?" Altair asked, glancing at the clock. "But it seemed like only a few hours ago that we had breakfast!"

"It was only a few hours ago, sis." Luna said. "But we had breakfast at like eleven. Come on, we'll have to see if Blue's already cooking. If not, we can cook again. Will you be joining us for supper sir?"

"Not tonight, Luna. Perhaps tomorrow."

"Aw. Okay then. See you later then sir." Luna said. "Ooh! One more thing." She said, walking over to Leader's desk. She walked behind it and hugged him. "Thanks again sir! Come on Altair." She beckoned for her sister, who followed her out of the room.

They ventured down the hallway and met up in the living room. Blue still seemed to be in her room. So Luna and Altair looked inside the fridge to see if they had anything good for dinner. Of course, with so many members, they fridge was fully stocked. So they picked out something to make for the rest of the group that was easy to make. They were gonna make STEAK! (Sweet)

"Okay, so, uhh, how do we cook it? There's no grill around here." Altair asked.

"Hmm," Luna thought. "I got an idea!"

Luna took three raw steaks out of the freezer. It didn't thaw, but Luna had and idea that would make it thaw and cook anyway. She took them and went all the way down to the end of one hallway. Altair followed.

"Wait. . . isn't this Itachi's room? I don't think we should disturb him. Remember what Tobi said to us? He's not very nice."

"It doesn't matter, and I don't care, he's cooking these stakes!" Luna objected.

"WHAT? We can make dinner! Why do we need Itachi's help?"

"Cuz Itachi has a certain jutsu that can cook these steaks to perfection in just about three seconds."

"Feh, what's the jutsu? Food jutsu? . . . . I wish I had food jutsu."

"No, it's dragon flame jutsu, a fire Jutsu. Kisame told me."

"Interesting, well, okay, go knock on the door and ask him."

"Uhh, . . . .o-. . .okay." Luna stuttered.

She reached her hand towards the door. Then she started to feel uneasy. She was thinking about what Tobi said. But then again, he DID ask her to train with him all day tomorrow, maybe he wouldn't mind doing something for her in exchange. Just as soon as she was about to knock her fist upon the door, the doorknob turned and she stopped to look at it. Slowly, the door opened to reveal Itachi, standing there.

"Uhh. . .hi!" Luna stuttered even more.

". . . ." Itachi gazed at Luna, then the stakes that she was holding.

"Is there something that you want?"

"Uhh. . .yes. I was wondering. . .if uhh . . . .you would, cook these stakes?. . . .ya know, with your-. . ."

"Ya, ya. I get it." Itachi just stood there.

Next thing ya know, the stakes are on fire.

"HOLY CRAP Luna! PUT IT OUT!" Altair screamed.

"I AM! I AM!" Luna patted down the stakes, and soon the fires went out.

Luna and Altair thought for sure that the steaks would be burnt to a crisp. But they weren't, they were perfectly heated and were ready to be served.

"H- how did you do that? You didn't even use your dragon flame Jutsu!" Luna asked.

"It is my Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi said, and walked around the girls to enter the living room.

The girls followed him into the living room and soon to the kitchen. Itachi just sat on the couch, put his feet up on the coffee table and turned on the TV.

"Thank you, Itachi!" Luna and Altair said together in a singing tone.

Itachi gave a grunt, meaning rather "Ya, sure, your welcome." Or "Whatever" or possibly, "Shut up, I'm watching TV."

The girls gathered more materials from the kitchen. They boiled some corn, and for Tobi, a bowl of Mac and Cheese. (Since one time the girls were talking to him and he said he liked Mac and Cheese. . . . .he's such a little kid) Then they made some rice for the rest of the members. The got some cranberry sauce from a can. They All whipped up a plate for each person. And a specialized plate for Tobi (Mac and Cheese) and the girls even gave a little extra to their favorite Akatsuki boys, Itachi and Sasori.

As soon as the smell reached the rooms of the other Akatsuki members, they all started to swarm around the kitchen. Deidara, Blue, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Hidan sat in their usual spots at the counter. While Kisame, and Itachi took a seat on the couch. Zetsu sat on the floor and Leader wasn't coming to dinner tonight. Still no sign of Sasori, he's still in his room. Luna and Altair pass out plates of food. They give Deidara, Kakuzu, Blue, Zetsu, Kisame, and Tobi their dinners. Luna personally hands Itachi's dish to him, since she doesn't want him to get up. She sends him a small smile and leaves back to the kitchen. She sits down next to Kakuzu; While Altair stands by the kitchen counter, waiting for Sasori to come out of his room.

"WOW! MAC AND CHEESE! MY FAVORITE!" Tobi screamed out loud.

Deidara just sighed, called Tobi an idiot and went back to eating. Luna laughed a little. Still, Altair waits with the last plate for Sasori. It's been about five minutes now.

"What's taking him so long? Does he like his food cold? He's always last to get his food." Altair said.

"Well, if you're so eager, then knock on his door and tell him dinner's ready, un." Deidara suggested.

"Hmm, I guess." Altair walked over to Sasori's door and knocked three times.

" Sasori, dinner is ready. You better get it before it turns cold."

Right then, the door opens. "Yeah, yeah. I'm here." Sasori tiredly replied.

They walked into the kitchen and Altair held out a plate for him to grab. He took it and turned around. Everyone expected him to go strait to his room, but surprisingly, he stood there. In thought. Then grabbed a chair and sat with them at the table next to Altair.

"Oh, I thought you were gonna go eat in your room?" Altair said lightly to him.

"Mmm, not this time. I didn't feel like it." Sasori just looked at his plate and kept eating.

Everyone just sat there and looked at Sasori, then their gaze drifted to Altair.

It started to get into an awkward silence, and then Luna broke the silence quickly, to start up a conversation.

"So, Tobi, Deidara. What have you been up to lately?"

"TOBI HAS BEEN DOING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Tobi screamed happily, as if boredom was a happy thing.

"Feh, ya right. Tobi, you've been bugging the shit outta me, that's what you've been doing, un." Deidara replied.

Soon enough, Tobi started to annoy Deidara and Deidara was getting pissed. They started to fight. Hidan was taking pictures of Tobi getting tortured. Luna and Kakuzu were talking about jobs, how they should get a paycheck to be in the Akatsuki and various ways of making money. Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu were watching some retarded comedy show and were talking about how they could make it funnier. The only two people who weren't participating in any conversation was Sasori and Altair, they just sat there and ate. Altair kept looking over at Sasori threw the corners of her eyes. She sighed and started to talk.

"Soo . . . .why do you always stay in your room for the whole day like that?" Altair asked softly.

Sasori just looked up at her.

"Puppets."

"Puppets?"

"Mhm, I've been working on my puppets."

"Interesting, what do you use your puppets for?"

"Combat."

"Oh! I see, so you're a puppet master. One who controls Chakra with their fingers."

"Correct."

"Well, that's really awesome, I'd love to see your puppets some time." Altair smiled at him.

He turned his head. His face felt warm, and he didn't know this feeling. He was blushing. But he didn't know that, cause he never experienced it.

Deidara was the first to notice.

"SASORI!? ARE YOU BLUSHING, UN!?"

Everybody just turned their heads to him. His face was bright read. And Altair just giggled at him, which made him blush even more. No matter how much he tried to make it stop, his face was still red.

Everyone gave out a big "Awwwww." And Tobi Just had to be the retard to ruin it.

"Sasori and Altair, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He kept on singing.

Altair was getting angry now, and she was about to punch him any minute, Sasori was getting angry also. Luna noticed that she was pissed and immediately removed Tobi from the table.

"Oh my freaking Jashin, Tobi is such a child." Deidara said aggravated.

" WOULD EVERYBODY FUCKING STOP USING MY FUCKING LORDS NAME IN FUCKING VEIN!?" Hidan screamed. Everybody just sat there, silent, looking at Hidan in fear.

"Uhh . . .sorry Hidan." Deidara apologized.

Soon After, everybody was finished with dinner. They put the dishes in the sink. Luna was about to do the dishes when Itachi came over again.

"Hi Itachi!" Luna greeted with a smile.

"I just wanted to remind you about tomorrow."

" Oh! Ya, I know. Tomorrow morning in the forest."

He nodded and yawned. He was getting ready for a nap. He turned away.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"Hm? I'm going to sleep."

"Oh! Okay! Well, come here!"

Itachi slowly approached Luna. Luna gave him a hug and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night."

Itachi just stood there and blinked at her. "What was that for?"

"Oh! Well, Altair and I, when we were little, would go around the house at bedtime and tell every good night and kiss them and hug. We didn't do last night, cause we thought that we would give it a night to settle in and get used to use before we gave it a try to the Akatsuki!" Luna smiled.

Itachi still just stood there. He slowly turned around and raised a hand. "Well, good night." And then he left for his room.

Altair was sitting on the couch watching television, when someone put pressure on the back of the couch where she sat. She turned around to see Sasori.

"Oh! Hi Sasori, I would have never expected you to still be here, I thought you went to your room."

He just stared at Altair with his arms folded on the back of the couch.

" Okay? Is there anything that you wanted?" Altair blushed.

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?"

"You said you wanted to see my puppets."

"Ya!"

"Well. . . ."

"YOU'LL SHOW ME?!" Altair squealed in delight.

Sasori extended his hand to her. She got off the couch and he escorted her to his room and he closed the door.

Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Luna, and Zetsu saw them go into Sasori's room together.

"JASHIN! Don't tell me their gonna get it on! They just met, un!" Deidara said.

"FUCK YOU! DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! I SAID NEVER TO TAKE MY FUCKING LORDS NAME IN FUCKING VEIN!" Hidan once again screamed at Deidara.

"Oh, ya, right sorry."

"ANYWAY! I don't think their gonna do it Deidara, Altair's not like that. To have a full on relationship with a guy when they just met in like . . .two days." Luna explained.

"Well, they're doing something in there. And Sasori has never had anyone like him like that, he might take it to a different level" Deidara said.

Mean while, Altair and Sasori were in Sasori's room. Altair sat on his bed, and looked around his room. For some reason, his room smelt like lavender. Even though she thought that was weird, its still smelt good, and that put her in a good mood. Sasori went through his closet and picked up a couple of puppets and he went over to his bed and sat down with her. Sasori showed her every puppet that he had and what they were, where they came from. He even put on a small puppet show. They laughed and giggled for the next couple of hours in his room. By the time he was done showing her and talking with her it was about 9:00-10:00. She got up from the bed and stretched. She smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go to bed, I'm worn out from laughing so much."

"Mm, ya. Well good night." Sasori said, a little down that she has to leave and that they couldn't have talked more.

Altair went over to him, hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night" She said softly before heading out the door. Once his door closed again. He sighed, smiled and fell back on his bed. Soon after he fell asleep.

Altair went back into the living room and Luna joined her in hugging everyone, kissing their foreheads and telling them good night. Luna was still wondering what they were doing in Sasori's room.

Luna and Altair both went into Luna's room to talk before they departed for slumber.

"Soo. . . .what were you doing in Sasori's room for hours?"

"I asked him during dinner if he could show me his puppets. And he did! He has A LOT of puppets. He's a pretty gloomy and dark kinda guy, but he can lighten up. He put on a small puppet show and we laughed our brains out. We talked for a little, then I told him I was tired so I left."

"Oh! Okay." Luna was relieved.

"What? YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DO IT WITH HIM! DIDN'T YOU!"

"No, Deidara thought though. I knew you wouldn't."

"Well, no crap I wouldn't, we just met like, two days ago."

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID TO HIM!" Luna said

"Haha, Deidara is such a retard, but he's funny. Jeeze."

"Well, little sis, I think I should get some sleep, I'm training with Itachi tomorrow, so I gotta get my beauty sleep"

"Mmkay, good night." Altair and Luna hugged and Altair exited Luna's room and went into her own room. She turned off the lights, and Luna and Altair went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Training, a Dream, and some Thrown-in Drama**

The next morning, Luna awoke bright and early for combat training with Itachi. She dressed in her robes and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a doughnut from the fridge before walking out the door.

She walked through the forest, slowly munching away at her breakfast. For some reason, she felt like she had been here before. The trees seemed to be leading her towards the center of the forest.

"Huh. Weird." She mumbled to herself, finishing off breakfast. "Wait a second. I _do_ know this forest. I'm back by Konoha. But how? Oh, I get it. Genjutsu. Damn that Itachi." She said, putting her hands together. "Release." She said, sending the illusion away.

A voice came from within the forest that she had been lured into. She was now in a small clearing. "Well done. You figured it out."

Luna smiled. "Good morning Itachi. Sleep well?" she inquired.

"Yes," was the reply. He came at her from the trees with a kunai in hand, and she quickly took a step to her right.

"You'll have to do better than that." She said, smirking. "Ever heard of Haku?"

Itachi didn't answer, but instead lunged at her again. She easily dodged him, and he went to sweep kick her. She jumped up and threw two shuriken at him. "Whoops. There goes your shadow clone." She said before they hit.

A "poof" was heard, and the clone vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Luna smiled triumphantly and landed gracefully on her feet. She ducked down, her back in an arch, and Itachi, who was speeding towards her, was sent over her head. He twisted his body and landed in a crouching position.

"Now, Itachi." Luna started. "_Have_ you heard of my half brother?"

Itachi stared for a moment. "Half brother? Haku?"

"Yes. You catch on quick. He taught me all I know before he was killed." She said. "Now, I sense you are holding back. What the hell? Come at me with the intent to kill. It might get you somewhere." She taunted.

Itachi glared at her and closed his eyes. "Let me show you," he said, "What power is."

Luna's eyes widened. 'Oh no. There's something with his eyes.' She thought. She jumped into a nearby tree and dashed off into the forest, trying to get as far away from Itachi as possible.

'Ok. At this speed, providing he doesn't chase me, I should be able to get to the forest's edge in 2.5 minutes.' She quickly calculated. She heard a twig crack behind her. 'Agh!'

He came up next to her and pushed her to the ground in mid-jump.

"Ow!" She said, pulling herself to her feet. "Well well, looks like you can keep up with me."

He walked over to her coolly and reached out for her shirt collar. She swatted his hand away and back flipped away form him. "Secret Jutsu – Rose Petal Dance." Luna muttered, clashing together twelve hand signs. Roses surrounded her, and shook off their petals. They shot at Itachi with blinding speed, and pinned him to a nearby tree. She sent the stems towards him and hit her mark – she had been aiming for his arms.

He flinched, but showed no other than signs of pain than that. He raised his eyes to hers, and his eyes entranced her. She walked over to him and gently pulled the rose stems out of his arms, being careful not to let the thorns break off.

As soon as they were out, he kneed her in the stomach. She "poofed" away. "Tch." he muttered.

Back at the Akatsuki lair, Altair and Blue were just finishing the dishes of brunch. It was now eleven o'clock, and no one had seen either Luna or Itachi all morning.

"Maybe we should go check and see if they're ok." Altair muttered.

Blue rolled her eyes. "They're fine, trust me. Itachi wouldn't kill her, and Luna doesn't seem to be the type that attacks until all calculations and problems were worked out. With Itachi, new problems will always be arising. You have no need to worry." She said in one breath.

Kakuzu walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys, wanna go watch Itachi wipe the floor with Luna? I hear they're training together, and there's no way a girl could beat him." He said with a smirk.

Altair was furious. "You don't think my sister can beat the shit outta him? You'll see! Come on Blue, let's go and watch Luna kick the shit out of Itachi." She said, grabbing Blue's wrist and dragging her out of the kitchen.

"Don't you want to think about this?" Blue asked, trying to calm Altair down.

"There's nothing to think about! I'm gonna round up the rest of Akatsuki and then they'll all see. Itachi will be beaten." Altair growled.

Blue saw that there was no way to change Altair's mind, so she walked towards the other side of the cave to retrieve the members of the Akatsuki. This was gonna be a long day.

Luna pondered Itachi's movements from a nearby tree. He had kneed her clone in the stomach, but had he known it was a fake? It was hard to tell with him. He didn't seem surprised, but you never know.

He appeared next to her. "You can't hide forever." He said, advancing quickly with a shuriken in hand.

She smiled playfully at him. "Wanna bet?" She asked, and, without waiting for an answer, vanished into the trees. This was getting fun. Hide and seek, but more deadly. 'I'll have to cast another attack soon though if I want to beat this guy. He doesn't get tired easily.' Her thoughts echoed in her head. 'Just keep your guard up.'

Blue and Altair had gathered everyone and were on their way into the forest's stands. Leader had put them a year ago, Blue explained, in order for the other members to watch fights, and intervene if necessary. It was also helpful since they could give each other pointers if needed.

The bleachers were high up, so that they would be able to see anything that happened.

Altair was getting nervous. Neither Luna nor Itachi had been seen yet. Sure they had just gotten there, but she had expected to see explosions and flashing lights. To the untrained eye, it looked like nothing was going on. But Altair knew better. She was fully aware that Luna and Itachi were fighting somewhere in the forest. She just didn't know where, or how badly her big sister was wounded.

Kakuzu sat down and folded his arms across his chest. "Itachi had better beat her," he said to Kisame, who was sitting next to him. "I have a lot of money on him."

"When did you bet??" Kisame asked.

"Ten minutes ago. That new girl said that she bet 1000 yen that Luna would kick Itachi's ass, and I took the bet."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless." He said, turning his attention back to the forest.

Luna dodged attack after attack of Itachi's and she was pretty sure that he wasn't getting tired. 'Ugh. Why did you free him earlier?" she asked herself, annoyed.

'I don't know! Something about his eyes.' Her sensible side said.

'Well don't let it happen again!' said her irritated side. 'Don't look into his eyes if they'll do that to you. If that happens in a real battle, you could get killed!'

Her two sides were merging and were supplying her with facts that she already knew. 'Hm. Let's freak him out.' she thought.

"I KNOW I COULD GET KILLED!!! STOP TALKING SO I CAN CONCENTRATE!!!" she screamed to herself.

Itachi stopped attacking for a moment in order to give her a weird look, then went back to throwing punches.

'Ha. Got a reaction.' She thought. 'This is entertaining. But I think I should provoke him. He's only using taijutsu.'

"Well Itachi, are you gonna do anything that will actually hurt me? I mean, this isn't too fun, just dodging punches. I know you can do better. You only killed an entire clan. Come on, what's there to lose? Even if I die, you lose nothing." She said, though it pained her heart to do so. She did want to see what he was capable of, but she wanted him to like her more.

He smirked, but didn't say anything. She was about to continue, when he vanished from her sight. She quickly remembered her training, and knew that he would go for where she least expected. She jumped into a tree. 'Hn. I can expect him from anywhere, but that doesn't tell me where he'll pop up next.'

At that moment, he bound her to the tree with a swift motion, and stared at her. She averted her gaze so as not to look into his eyes. She spoke softly. "Heh, you got me. Damn. Well, looks like you win." She whispered. Only one shot to make this work.

An exploding tag was activated from her pocket. 'Five seconds to detonation.' Said her conscience. 'Keep him busy.'

"Nice match, Itachi." She said, a bit louder this time. "But I don't think we're done quite yet." She finished, and with that, the tag exploded, sending Itachi careening through two trees. He stopped at the third, and quickly got up. He looked to where Luna had last been. She was gone.

Altair heard the explosion and turned towards it. She smiled. "At least we know they're alive now." She said, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Doesn't that worry you?" Blue asked.

"Nah. Luna knows what she's doing. And she'd better win. I have a bet with Kakuzu."

Luna vanished at the explosion. She knew it wouldn't hurt her. She had self-crafted this tag, and it was programmed to recognize the user's Chakra signature, and the blast wouldn't hurt them. Itachi, on the other hand, would be sent flying.

Luna smiled. "That'll teach him to tie me up." She said aloud. She put a hand over her mouth. 'Shit!'

Itachi dashed through the forest. There was no way that she could have survived that blast. It was time to go back to HQ. He was so sure that she was dead. The tag was in her pocket for God's sake.

So he was definitely not expecting an attack from above. Luna jumped silently from her branch – right onto Itachi's back. She flipped him over in air, and he landed with a thud on the forest floor. She whipped out a kunai and held it to his throat. "You and I both know we could be out here for days before one of us died. Let's call it a draw." She offered, not getting up. She still didn't look into his eyes, scared that he would hypnotize her again.

He gave a slight nod, and she climbed off of him, put away her kunai, and extended a hand to help him up. He took it, and butterflies erupted from within her stomach. She smiled. His touch was so soft. 'If only this could last forever.' She thought.

Altair's eyes widened as she saw two familiar bodies walk out of the forest together. She ran down the bleachers and hugged her sister. "So, who won?"

"We called it a draw."

"WHAT???" came Kakuzu's voice. "Itachi! Is this true?"

Itachi looked him in the eye. "The girl has no reason to lie. Yes. It is true." He said.

Everyone else looked surprised. No one had ever called a draw with Itachi before. It was unheard of. Impossible.

Altair smiled happily. "That's so cool! But who wins the bet?" she asked Kakuzu.

"No one." Came a voice. Altair turned around only to see Sasori walking towards them. "You bet that Luna would beat Itachi, and Kakuzu, vise versa. Since it was a draw, no one won. End of story. I'm going inside now." He said, and with that, he turned on his heel and walked back towards the entrance to the cave. The other members of Akatsuki followed. Itachi left Luna's side and walked in too. Altair and Luna slowly made their way towards the headquarters, and into the kitchen. It was five o'clock now, and they were hungry.

Altair turned to Luna. "You go rest up. I'll make supper with Blue tonight." She said. "I'll bring it to your room if you want."

"Thanks, but no. I should eat with the rest of you. I just wanna go take a shower and put on my PJ's." Luna replied. "I'll see you in a bit." She said, walking towards her room.

"Okay." Altair said back. She made her way into the kitchen, where she saw everyone's favorite redhead standing by the stove, frying up something. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious. "Sasori? Why are you cooking supper?"

"I don't know." He replied. "Take this out to the table." He said, handing her a dish full of fried spaghetti.

"Yum!" Altair said. "Okay, can do!"

She walked over to the table and set down the dish. She then went back into the kitchen, grabbed plates from the cupboard, and put them in a neat pile next to supper. She made another trip for cups, and one more for silverware.

"All set." She said. "Thanks for cooking, Sasori. It's a big help." She said to him.

He nodded and grabbed a plate from the stack. He helped himself and walked into his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Altair sighed and walked towards Luna's room. She was sure to be out of the shower by now, and everyone else had swarmed to the kitchen at the smell of dinner cooking. She let herself in and took a seat on Luna's bed.

Luna walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed in her PJ's. "Ah! I wish you wouldn't do that." She said. "What happened to supper?"

"Sasori made fried spaghetti." Altair replied. "Then he locked himself in his room again." She sighed. "What's up with him?"

Luna smiled and sat next to her sister. She put an arm around her shoulder. "He's just being a boy. They always tinker with they little toys, fixing them up and making them better in order to impress the girls. Maybe he's setting something up for you."

"Doubt it. He didn't so much as take a sideways glance at me before he walked away." Altair said, depressed. "He hates me."

Luna rolled her eyes. "He doesn't hate you! Her barely knows you! Remember, you've only been here three days. We hardly know our way around, and you're already expecting so much. Give it time." She said. "Now come one, let's go get some spaghetti."

Altair stood up, a bit happier now. She walked into the living room, grabbed a plate for herself and Luna, and sat down in her usual spot. She talked with Deidara for a bit, and then declared that she was turning in for the night. She walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

Luna smiled and put her sister's plate in the sink. She turned on the water, and was about to start the dishes, when Kakuzu walked in. "I'll do the dishes tonight. You look pretty tired." He said.

Luna grinned at him. "Thanks. I am. I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Night." She said, kissing him on the forehead and walking out of the room. She made it to her bedroom and into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, then walked out of her room and down the hall to Itachi's. She took a deep breath. 'Now or never.' She thought, knocking on the door.

Itachi opened it, dressed in black sweat pants and a gray T-Shirt. "What?" He asked in his usual, cold voice.

"Just wanted to say thanks for the training. You're quite a match. And that eye of yours is really something. How'd you hypnotize me after the rose petal attack?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Itachi stared at her. "I didn't hypnotize you. You walked over to me and pulled out the rose stems."

"I did?"

"Yes. I was about to, when you looked into my eyes, and seemed to get a bit lost. You just waltzed over and gently pulled out the stems." He said, remaining emotionless.

Luna reddened. "Oh, okay. . I'll just, go now. Night." She said, and she quickly turned around and walked down the hall and into her room.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." She muttered before closing the door and shutting off the might. "I wasn't hypnotized. How did I allow myself to-ugh." she stopped talking to herself and her head hit the pillow. She slept soundly, dreaming of the eyes that she had been so easily entranced by.

Morning came around and Altair and Luna woke up. Altair took a shower and got into her Akatsuki outfit. Luna got up, and took a shower. She got into her outfit and sat on her bed to plan her day out. Unfortunately she didn't know what to do today, so she figured that she should let the days events take her away. Altair exited her room. She went into the kitchen to get ready for making breakfast. Luna got out of her bedroom and went into the kitchen with Altair.

"Morning sis." Altair smiled

"Morning Altair." Luna yawned.

"Well, what should we cook today?"

"Hmm, lets do, Mmm, doughnuts, waffles- ya know, doughy stuff."

"Mmkay!" Altair said, getting some materials to make break fast.

The door near the kitchen opened up. Altair and Luna turned their gaze to the door. Altair knew who it was, and then she started to smile, BIG.

"Morning Sasori!" Altair said with a giant smile.

" . . . . morning Altair. . ." Sasori said, then he gave a big yawn.

"Morning Sasori." Luna greeted, mixing some ingredients together.

"Mmm, morning." Sasori said to Luna. He just stood there in the kitchen with a blank face, watching the girls prepare breakfast. Altair turned around and looked at him; he was staring at her.

"Umm, Sasori? Is there something we can do for you?"

"No. . . . . . . . . . .what are we having for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, doughnuts, waffles. Ya know, that stuff."

"Oh. . . . . . . . . . . .okay." Sasori still stood there, watching Altair.

Altair looked around nervously as awkward silence crept upon the room. Suddenly Itachi, coming into the kitchen, broke the silence. Luna turned around and put on a happy face.

"Morning Itachi, how did you sleep?"

"Horrible."

"Well, that wasn't the answer I expected." Luna said getting back to cooking.

Altair gave a little giggle.

Now it was getting uncomfortable. BOTH BOYS! In the kitchen watching Altair and Luna! Altair was feeling a little uneasy. Her stomach was getting butterflies. Ditto with Luna, though she felt a little calmer, due to the fact that she trained and spent time with Itachi all day yesterday.

"S- so, what are you boys up to?" Luna asked, since she knew Altair was frozen with butterflies in her tummy to say anything.

"Hmm, not much." Sasori replied, still gazing at Altair.

"Bored." Itachi said.

"Well, the television is not in use, maybe you should go watch TV?" Luna suggested.

Itachi gave a grunt in agreement and turned to walk to the couch. Sasori still was standing there looking at Altair. Altair knew he was looking at her, and she was getting more uncomfortable by the second. Luna was going to say something to Sasori to get him to do something else to stop making Altair feel uncomfortable. Sasori just stood there; he knew that he was making her uncomfortable with his stare. He decided to stop playing with her and went over to the couch with Itachi and watch TV. Altair lightened up a little more, now that he wasn't watching her every action.

"What was that about?" Luna whispered.

"I don't know, he just made me so uncomfortable. I don't know why."

"You shouldn't feel that way, it'll be labeled as a weakness. Don't ever let that get to you. Understand?"

"Ya . . . .I still don't get why I felt that way. I guess it's something I should look into."

"Hmm, what ever, let's think about it later, we gotta finish making breakfast."

"Mmkay." Altair took some doughnuts out of the oven. And then she got some frosting and spread them on the doughnuts. Luna got the waffles and pancakes ready. They set them on individual plates and then called everyone for breakfast. Everyone poured out of their rooms and into the living room. They grabbed their plates and sat down in their usual spots. Luna was invited to sit on the couch next to Itachi (which was a first) and Altair and Sasori were sitting next to each other.

"Soo! Sasori! You came early this time, un!" Deidara said.

"Mhm." He looked back down at his plate.

"So, Altair, how'd you sleep last night?" Deidara asked.

"Great! I had a wonderful dream!"

Deidara smirked. "Okay, what was it about, un?"

Altair froze; she didn't want to tell them that she had a dream about her and Sasori. "Uh . . .oh, it was nothing . . ." Altair blushed.

Deidara started laughing. "I KNEW IT! YOU HAD A DREAM ABOUT YOU AND SASORI! DIDN'T YOU, UN!??" he said aloud, laughing.

Altair blushed like hell and then started to feel butterflies in her stomach. Luna over heard Deidara and looked over from the couch, as did Kisame, Itachi, Leader, and Zetsu. Luna looked over from Deidara laughing, to Altair, who was about to cry in embarrassment. Sasori blinked at his plate and then his gaze drifted next to him. He just looked at Altair in a tiny shock. Luna started to get pissed. Nobody makes her sister cry. She got up from the couch and stood right next to Deidara; who kept laughing.

"Oh! Haha, hey Luna!" Deidara said, trying to wipe the tears of laughter from his face.

Luna put on a death face. Deidara stopped laughing immediately. Luna lifted her fist.

"Okay, look. I'm sorry, un. Please, no!" Deidara said, flinching a little.

"You made my sister cry. NO BODY MAKES MY SISTER CRY!" Luna screamed at Deidara. Deidara flinched more.

"Look, I was just joking-. ."

"ASSHOLE! YOU EMBARRASSED HER AND MADE HER CRY! PAY FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS!" Luna moved her fist and put it up to his face. Deidara closed his eyes, expecting to be struck any moment. Nothing happened. He didn't feel an impact yet. He opened up his eyes, still seeing Luna with her fist to his face. Then, with one movement of her finger she put it up to his forehead. Deidara looked up at his forehead in confusion. Then Luna applied pressure to her finger and onto his forehead. Deidara went flying into the end of a hallway. Itachi saw it and his eyes widen. 'What incredible strength, how could she have done that? Just with one finger? She sent him flying to the end of that hallway.' Deidara hit his head on the wall and was knocked out.

Sasori's eyes also widen at the strength. Tobi went over to Altair and started asking her a lot of questions that she didn't feel like answering.

Altair screamed at Tobi, "TOBI! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She threw her plate at him and got out of her chair and stomped off to her room. She stopped right in front of her door. Turned around and screamed at everyone. "JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She opened her door, went into her room and slammed the door. Silence fell upon the Akatsuki.

"Well, that's enough drama for me today." Kisame got up and put his dish away and went outside. Itachi followed. Everyone put their stuff away and went into their rooms. Blue went to the end of the hallway and put Deidara in his room. Sasori was still at the table thinking. Luna sighed and made her way to the kitchen and started working on the dishes. Sasori came over and put his hand in front of her; blocking Luna from the sink.

"Hmm?"

"I'll do the dishes, you better go check on your sister." Sasori said gently.

Luna nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Sasori." She went away and headed to the door. She knocked 6 times, before being told to enter.

Luna entered Altair's room and she saw Altair underneath her blankets. Altair was crying and hugged her pillow.

"Altair?" Luna gently rubbed Altair's arm, then she took a seat on her bed. Altair was still crying.

"*Sniff* Luna, I feel awful *sniff*"

"I know, I know."

"What is this feeling anyway? It feels like my heart has been torn out. And my throat, it's all swallowed up."

"Hun, that's because you're embarrassed and heart broken."

"Why?" Altair stared in confusion.

"Well, for one thing. You're embarrassed because Deidara yelled out your secret, in front of your crush. You're heart broken, because you didn't want him to find out that you liked him in such a manner." Luna explained in a soft tone.

"But- . ."

Suddenly, Luna's name was called out from outside Altair's room. It was Blue. She said that Luna was to be sent on a small mission, which would only take about a couple of hours, or the latest a day. Luna got up and told Altair that she would come back and finish talking to her. Luna exited her room and went out side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Beginning of Something New**

Two hours later, 6 knocks again fell upon her door. She knew it was Luna, because most Akatsuki members use five knocks on their door, but not to Luna and Altair. To know that each other were coming they knocked 6 instead of 5.

Altair (Who was still crying from a broken heart) mumbled, "Enter." And then she wrapped herself up again in her blankets. She felt the presence of a person enter her room, close the door and locked it, sighed, and sat on her bed.

Altair cried and cried. "Luna! I don't know what to do! I feel so awful! What if Sasori doesn't like me!? He must think I'm an idiot! He's probably scared of me and thinks I'm a nuisance!" Altair cried more into her pillow with out even looking at the person. Then a familiar voice echoed in her room.

". . . .I don't think you're a nuisance."

Altair's eye's widened in her pillow. She was in shock and couldn't move. She was completely frozen. She started to mumble words.

"S- Sasori?" Altair asked lightly and then she suddenly felt a hand rub her arm. "H- how did you-?"

"I listened to your sister's knock when I volunteered to do the dishes. I figured that you guys would have some special thing to tell who was coming."

"Oh. . . ." There was a long silence in the room. Altair was thinking in her head of what to do now. What to say, what movements to make. Everything counts. She still was covered in a tiny ball of blankets on her bed. Tears still crept out from her eyes. The more she thought about what happened, the more she felt bad, and she started to cry again.

"Please, don't cry." Sasori said lightly.

"*Sniff* How CAN'T I?" Altair stuck her head against the pillow, covering her face again, and crying into it. Sasori still rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her.

"You probably think I'm some weirdo. A child with just a puppy love crush."

" . . . . ."

"See! You're not answering me! You hate me! You think I'm ridiculous!"

"Who ever said I didn't like you? I don't think your ridiculous."

Altair stopped a little and started to sniffle. She put her cheek to the pillow and looked at Sasori through the corner of her eye. He got off the bed and crouched near the part of her bed where her head laid. He gazed into her eyes and she started to tear. He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb against it. She started to calm down and she felt tired. He sighed and started to feel relieved that she stopped crying.

"Why?"

Sasori looked up at her, confused about her question.

"Why what?"

"Why do this?"

"I thought that you must have felt bad about what happened."

"Mmm." Altair looked at the floor.

Sasori looked at her and then braced himself for the question he knew she would ask.

"Sasori?" Altair asked lightly. "D- do you like me?"

"Of course I like you, you're a fellow Akatsuki member."

"You know what I meant."

Sasori sighed. He didn't know what to say to her. Deep inside, he really liked her, but to tell that strait out, well he doesn't feel comfortable with saying it. On the other hand, lying and telling her no will just make her cry again, and it took so long to get her to stop the first time. He breathed in slowly and breathed out. Then the answer came.

"Y-. . . .yes." Sasori closed his eyes. He didn't want to see her reaction, whether if it was good or bad.

Suddenly, he felt something soft touch his forehead. Sasori opened his eyes to see Altair's lips against his forehead. He sighed in relief. He got up and stared at her.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, a little. I still feel bad about it."

"Do you want me to stay a little longer?"

" . . .yes . . ." Altair said softly.

Sasori sat on the other side of the bed, leaning his head on her pillows next to her and he looked up at her ceiling. Altair moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He blushed and smiled a little. He stayed there for a few minutes, watching her, as she slowly fell asleep on him. He sighed, moved her head to a pillow, got up and looked at her. He moved closer and kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Good night". He turned off the lights and headed out of her room.

Right when Sasori exited her room, Luna walked though the front door. Only to see Sasori closing Altair's door.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked, getting suspicious.

"Shhh, she's asleep."

Luna just looked at him weirdly and saw him leave to lock himself in his own room. Luna wanted to check on her sister, but she saw Altair's lights were off, so she decided to not bother her. Luna yawned and decided to go to bed. She crossed the living room. Itachi was watching TV with Kisame. So she kissed them both good night and she headed to her room. A hand gripping her wrist stopped her. She turned around and it was Itachi.

"What is it Itachi?"

"I'm not gonna stand for these forehead kisses anymore."

"What? - MMMFFF!"

Itachi took Luna and pushed her body up against his. He moved forward and kissed her on the lips hard. His lips were so soft against hers. He pushed away and broke the kiss. He stared at Luna and turned to walk to his room. On the way there, he lifted his hand and gave a small, "Good night" before entering his room and locking it. Luna just stood there, dumbfounded. She was in such a state of shock. 'Ugh! Snap out of it! Don't freak out like Altair does, but. . . .' Luna rushed into her room and fell on her bed. She took a pillow and screamed in it with happiness. 'Hmm, I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow? And why did he kiss me? Does he ACTUALLY LIKE ME!? Ugh, I'm not gonna ask questions! Just savor the flavor! YAY!' And with that thought, she went to bed. Just with the thought of that kiss and Itachi. Could this be the start of new relationships?

The next morning, Altair exited her room, smiling like a child who had just been given a big bag of candy. Luna met her in the living room, also grinning like a two year old.

"Well?" Luna asked. "What did he do to you? I'm still gonna beat the shit out of Deidara."

Altair laughed. "He told me that he likes me! EEP!!" she squealed. "I'm so relieved! What about you? I thought I heard Itachi talking to you last night, but I was half asleep, so I don't know if my ears were playing tricks on me or not."

Luna took a deep breath and began to tell her short story of last night. When she finished, Altair was standing there, mouth hanging open. "Oh my God! Whoops. Sorry Hidan." She said to Hidan, who was walking past. He glared at her for a second, and then continued walking.

"I know! It was really weird. Totally out of character. I wonder what made him do that?" Luna fell into silence, pondering Itachi's actions.

Altair interrupted her thoughts. "Who cares?"

Luna giggled. "Good point. Let's make breakfast. What do you have in mind? It's Saturday, so that could make a difference."

"An all you can eat buffet! We'll make as much food as humanly possible and then run for it so you won't get trampled again."

Luna laughed again. "Sounds good. I'll do the pancakes; you cook the eggs and bacon. I'll put in toast, bagels, and English muffins too." Luna planned. Altair nodded and walked into the kitchen.

A few moments later, plates upon plates of food were piled into the kitchen table, and Akatsuki members were quickly approaching. Altair glanced at Sasori, who had walked into the kitchen and was staring at her again.

Luna whispered to Altair, "Awkward. I'll give you two some 'alone time'" she said, and she walked out.

"Bu—Luna! Hey!" Altair tried to protest, but Luna was already gone. "Tch, just like her to--" she was cut off from her mumbling by Sasori walking up to her. "Morning." She said.

Sasori nodded. "Have any dreams of me last night?" he asked.

Altair folded her arms. "Why do you want to know?"

"I dreamt of you."

Altair's mouth hit the floor. Her arms fell to her sides and she stared at Sasori. "R-Really?"

Sasori nodded again. "Do I have a reason to lie?"

"I guess not." Altair said. "What were we doing?" she asked suspiciously.

Sasori leaned in and got close to her. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close, brushing his lips against hers.

Altair's eyes widened. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, wanting to taste so much more than his lips. She didn't want to rush it though, so she let him lead, feeling his heart beating against his chest. Luna walked in, saw what was going on, turned around, and walked back out.

Sasori broke away from Altair, blushing a bit. "That." He whispered. He walked out of the room, leaving Altair with a dazed look on her face. Her heart was racing, and she was pretty sure that this meant something. She just wasn't sure what yet.

Luna walked in again, this time knowing that she wasn't going to ruin anything. "Altair? OH MY GOSH!!" she squealed, hugging her sister. "EEP!!"

Altair squeaked. "Did that happen?" she asked.

"Yep. Sorry I walked in! I feel so bad for ruining it! But EEP he kissed you!" Luna apologized.

"It's fine, whatever. What does it mean sis?" Altair asked.

"It means you both love each other! Now, I'm gonna go read my book for a bit. Gotta catch up on that plot! Did you know the next one's coming out soon?" She informed.

Altair stared at her. "That porn? Ew!"

"It's not porn! Sheesh. Besides, with me out of the way, you'll have more time to spend with your future hubby." Luna teased, while watching Altair's face turn a bright pink.

"Well what about Itachi?" Altair asked.

"What about him." Luna replied.

"Has he talked to you?"

"No. Not all morning. I think he's still in his room. I'm not gonna bug him though. You can if you want." Luna said. "Time to read."

Altair smiled. "Like I need your permission to bug people. Go and read your porn."

"It's not porn!" Luna yelled, catching the eyes of Hidan and Kisame. She blushed and walked into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Altair laughed. She walked over to Itachi's door and knocked five times.

"Enter."

She walked in, smiling. She noted that his room was red and black, like his eyes. "Hey Itachi. Heard about your moment with Luna last night."

He turned to face her. "You. Who told you?"

"Luna. Duh. She is my sister."

Itachi turned back to his kunai, which he was sharpening carefully on the floor. "What about it?" he asked, tone never rising and keeping an emotionless voice.

"Me thinks you like her." Altair taunted, trying to hit a nerve.

Itachi didn't flinch. "It was hormones. I barely know your sister. And even if I did like her, which I don't, I wouldn't tell you." He said coldly.

Altair didn't give up. "Did you like it?"

He turned back to her. "I told you, it was hormones, so obviously yes. Now leave before I kill you."

Altair tutted. "Death threats to your lover's sister? For shame, Itachi, for shame."

Itachi stood up and began walking towards her. She stood her ground. "I said, leave. Do not think that I will not kill you."

"Uh-huh. You'll kill me. I'll bet." Altair said. "Go ahead and try it."

Itachi vanished, and then reappeared behind Altair, holding a kunai to her throat. "This will be relatively painless." He said.

At that moment, Luna walked around the corner to find her sister in front of Itachi, who was close to killing her. "Do I want to know what's going on here?" she asked Altair, who shrugged.

"He started it." She said.

Luna glanced at Itachi. "Let her go, or I will do to you what I did to Deidara last night."

Itachi smirked. "I'd like to see you try. But not now. I'm busy." He said, releasing Altair.

Luna walked down the hall and turned towards Leader's room. "Altair. Let me know if--"

"Got it sis!" Altair said, saluting.

Luna nodded and turned the corner. Five knocks were heard at Leader's door, and then it opened and closed. Luna was inside.

Altair turned to Itachi. "You realize that your reaction only proves it! You like her!" she said.

"Shut up. Your sister isn't here now. I will kill you if you don't leave." Itachi threatened.

Altair began to walk away. "Just think – I know you like her. How will she react to that?" she asked him as she rounded the corner.

He appeared in front of her. "I do not like your sister. She is a member of this organization. Therefore I must respect her. That is final."

A door on the far side of the hallway opened and closed.

"This conversation is over." He said, walking back to his room.

Altair simply smiled and waited for Luna to reach her. She smirked. 'This is gonna be one hell of a relationship. Looks like I'll have to play matchmaker here. Itachi's not admitting anything, and Luna will never do anything about it. Hm. This is going to be fun.' She thought as Luna caught up to her. Altair noticed that she was holding what looked like a book.

"Did you walk into Leader's with that?" she asked.

"No, he let me borrow it! It's the next book in the series, and this isn't supposed to be out for another two weeks! I can't believe he got his hands on a copy!!" she said, hugging the book close to her chest. "What were you doing talking to Itachi? Or being killed by him. Whichever."

Altair laughed and spoke, walking back to the living room. "I was asking him about last night, duh."

"What'd he say?" Luna asked, trying to stay cool.

"That's confidential. Now go read your porn. I'm gonna watch TV." Altair replied, plopping down on the couch and grabbing the clicker. She flipped through the channels. "Hey, this TV has On Demand!" she said, excited. "Yay!"

Luna rolled her eyes and stalked back into her room. She closed and locked the door behind her and waited a few moments until Altair walked into her own room. She knew that Altair wasn't really going to watch TV, so all she had to do was wait until the time was right.

When Altair's door clicked shut, Luna walked out of her room and towards Sasori's. She knocked three times and opened the door without waiting for a response. Sasori whirled around at the intrusion and put down the puppet he was working on.

"What." He asked, annoyed.

Luna sat on his bed. "So, you like my sister?" she asked.

"Yes. Leave."

"Hm, no." she said, standing up and walking over to him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "You do anything to her," she said through gritted teeth, " and I _will_ kill you. Count on it."

Sasori stared into her eyes blankly.

Luna released him. "Did you see what I did to Deidara yesterday?" she asked.

Sasori nodded.

"That could be you. Just remember that." Luna said, walking towards the door. She opened it and stopped. "Oh. I almost forgot. I approve."

Sasori looked dumbstruck. "Approve what?"

"You and her as a couple! Duh." Luna said, smiling. "Yeah, yeah, I had to do the threat. It's an older sister thing. And if you do hurt her, you really will be in a world of hurt. But I don't think you will; you seem nice." She said. "See ya around."

". . .Sure." Sasori said as she shut the door. He sat on his bed to ponder the past conversation, and could come to only one conclusion. "Women."

The afternoon strolled by, and Altair and Luna met up in the living room.

"Well, is there anything special you want to do?" Luna asked.

"Ya! I wanna go out side and stroll around in the woods for a while, we haven't gotten out much."

"Mm, true. Okay! Lets go." Luna and Altair went though the front door and out into the wilderness. They found a small spot to stop and rest. Luna sat up in a tree and Altair was sitting down on the ground, picking at a bunch of flowers in a patch. Altair made a small bouquet of different flowers and handed it to Luna. Luna smiled and kept them and put some in her hair. Altair put some dark purple flowers in her hair. And then she lay down on the ground for a while and closed her eyes. Luna came down and lay with her. They just lay there for an hour; daydreaming and watching the clouds go by.

Just then, a figure stood before them. They couldn't make out the person, since the sun was in their eyes. Luna leaned forward and was able to make out whom it was. It was Itachi.

"What do you want? I'm trying to spend some quality time with my sister!"

"Too bad, you're not anymore." Itachi reached for Luna's hand, grabbed it a pulled her up.

Altair got up.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Luna was assigned a special mission from Leader."

"I was? When was this?" Luna asked.

"Just now, he told me to retrieve you and bring you back to HQ so we can discuss our plans."

"Ugh, fine. Let's go. Coming Altair?"

"Actually, I wanted to stay here a little longer, if that's okay with you?"

"Are you sure you'll be able to find your way back?"

"I'm sure!" Altair said with a fake smile. She actually had no idea how to get back, since this was a totally different forest that she's never been to. She thought that when the time came that she could find her way back somehow.

"Mm, okay! If that's what you choose. I'll see you in a little while, 'kay?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, be good little sis."

"Jeeze, ya ya, I know. God, I'm not five ya know!"

"Haha, I know. I just wanted to make sure." Luna smiled.

"C'mon, we don't have much time." Itachi said nudging her.

"Okay, okay. Bye!" And with that, Luna jumped away with Itachi back to the base. Altair was still there, sitting alone in a flower patch. She was starting to get lonely already.

Back at the base, Luna and Itachi arrived. They went inside and went up to Leader's door. They knocked five times before hearing "Enter."

Luna and Itachi went inside.

"So, what's this mission?" Luna asked.

"We need you to help Itachi and Kisame with retrieving some money, and assassinations."

"OOHHH! So THAT'S how you get so much money! By assassinating the richest people in the village and stealing their money!"

"Yes, that's how we obtain money around here."

"Mmkay, so what do I have to do?"

"First, you will take out the gate guards, then you will infiltrate the small village. Itachi and Kisame will kill off the guards that are posted around the perimeter of the targeted building. Once done so, you three will enter the building. While Itachi kills off the remaining guards and Kisame keeps watch, you will have to assassinate the target."

"Which is the rich person, right?"

"Yes, once the assassination is complete, there will be a safe in the right corner of the room. The lock on the safe is very easy to pick. Just smash it with a kunai and it will break off. Take the money and put it into these bags over here. Get out of there as quickly as possible and exit the village. Get back here as soon as you can, got it?"

"Yup, sounds easy enough."

"Great. Get moving now. If everything goes as planned, you should be here by nightfall."

"Okay. Roger!" Luna and Itachi exited the room and found Kisame waiting for them. They left the cave and headed out.

Mean while, still back in the cave. Sasori stepped out of his room. He noticed that the house was fairly empty. He assumed that missions were being assigned to certain people, most likely to obtain cash. He walked over to the living room and was about to open the front door when he heard his name being called.

"Sasori, where are you going, un?"

Sasori turned around to see Deidara standing in the middle of the living room with a bag of ice on his head (From Luna's attack the other night).

"I'm going out for a walk, there's nothing to do." Sasori said, bored.

"Mmm, can I come with, mm?"

"I'd rather go alone."

"Ya know . . . . your 'girlfriend' is out there. I'm not sure if she knows her way back, ya might wanna save her from the furry little creatures that live inside the forest, 'prince charming'." Deidara mockingly said, with little giggles in between.

"Shut up, or do you want to become physically disabled your whole life?" Sasori said, with a death glare.

Deidara shut up and slowly walked out of the room and back into his.

"Ya, that's what I thought . . ." Sasori opened the door and walked out into the forest.


End file.
